


to make an end, is to make a beginning

by yourviolentlackofvirtue



Series: merry christmas, happy holidays // woosan holiday one shots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi San is Whipped, Crushes, How Do I Tag, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Yeosang is tired, and his love language is throwing things at Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourviolentlackofvirtue/pseuds/yourviolentlackofvirtue
Summary: “Actually I wanted to ask you something,” San’s eyes widened, his head tilting so slightly that Wooyoung was sure he didn’t even know he was doing it. “One of my friends is having a party for New Year’s Eve, nothing too big, but his apartment building has this little rooftop terrace and the views are pretty nice. I was wondering if you’d like to come?”Or, the one where Christmas Eve and Christmas Day weren't enough so Wooyoung invites San to go to a New Year's Eve party with him.A follow up to my Christmas woosan one shot.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Side Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: merry christmas, happy holidays // woosan holiday one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	to make an end, is to make a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote practically nothing all year and then decided to crank out two woosan au's in literally a week. There was some really lovely feedback on the Christmas one shot and I wasn't quite done with these two just yet. Again, this is short and rough but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Happy New Year!

“So, have you invited your boyfriend to Seonghwa’s New Year’s Eve party yet?” Yeosang asked as he and Wooyoung were putting away the groceries they’d just picked up from the store.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, he knew he couldn’t keep a secret from Yeosang but he was really starting to wish that he hadn’t mentioned his Christmas with San. If for nothing else, than to avoid the childish teasing.

“He’s definitely not my boyfriend,” Wooyoung replied, putting the milk into the fridge before turning to face his friend. “Besides, he’s probably already got plans with his friends.”

“Have you asked him if he has plans?”

“No,” he answered, opening and closing the fridge again for no reason other than to avoid Yeosang’s eyes.

“You like him right?” Yeosang put up a hand to stop the objection that was already halfway out of Wooyoung’s mouth, “you like him enough for someone you only really started talking to about five days ago?” Wooyoung nodded. “And the Christmas dinner went well?”

The Christmas dinner had gone really well, in fact. Wooyoung had gotten up earlier than he had all year to head down to the grocery store and get everything he needed. Then he’d spent most of the day cooking - arguably it had been too much food for only two people, but he didn’t know what San liked yet and he didn’t want to disappoint. When Wooyoung went to pick him up, San was in a Christmas sweater that no one should have looked good in with a bunch of flowers and his dimples on full display.

Despite the fact that Wooyoung was probably more nervous than he’d ever been in his entire life, the conversation had flowed easily. Honestly, Wooyoung had spent half the night worried that he was going to accidentally blurt out how pretty the other boy was, and the other half worried that San was going to hate his cooking. After they’d eaten they put the carols on in the background and just spoke, for hours, about anything and everything. And perhaps by the end of the night Wooyoung’s little crush was more than just little.

He hadn’t really had a chance to see San much in the few days since - he’d offered to cover some shifts for people at work and then yesterday his friends had arrived - but they had been texting a fair bit. It was a little bit ridiculous how fond of him Wooyoung had become in such a short amount of time.

But yeah, Christmas dinner had gone really well.

Wooyoung nodded again in response to Yeosang’s question. The other boy threw his hands up in the air, “then why haven’t you asked him to come to the party yet? I’m sure his friends won’t mind and Seonghwa already told you that you could invite whoever you wanted.”

He tried to think of a convincing lie, knowing with every fibre of his being that Yeosang would make fun of him for the real reason. He’d already exhausted all the reasonable excuses though, so Wooyoung figured that the truth would have to do, no matter how much ammunition it gave his friend.

“I’m just worried that it’s too much too soon,” Wooyoung admitted, wringing his fingers and avoiding Yeosang’s eyes. “What if he thinks it’s too much? What if he was just being friendly and thinks I’m too clingy?”

Wooyoung was all but bracing for the jokes, but all he got was Yeosang throwing a bag of frozen peas at him.

“ _Now_ you’re worried about being too clingy?” He shouted, disbelief written all over his face. “The other day you invited yourself over to his dorm because your heater wasn’t working. You then also invited him over for a homemade dinner the next night. I hate to be the one to tell you this Woo, but you’re well past clingy at this point.”

Wooyoung thought he might be done with his little tirade, but apparently not.

“Besides all that,” Yeosang continued, “He clearly likes you at least a little bit too because _he_ went along with all of it and is _still_ talking to you. So if you don’t ask him to come to the party, I will go and do it for you. And we both know you don’t want that.”

Wooyoung very nearly shuddered at the thought, knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of it if Yeosang had to go and ask a boy out for him. Without giving himself time to overthink it he picked up his phone to text San.

***

 _December 30, 2020  
__10:31 A.M.  
_**woo:** hey  
**woo:** how are you?

Wooyoung was trying not to take San’s lack of reply as a sign. It had been a good five hours since he’d text, and he was working very hard to remind himself that San might be busy and that not everyone checks their phone compulsively just because the person that had text them was willing them to. 

He’d tried to keep himself distracted, but there was only so much he could do in his dorm to kill time. He’d already re-watched half of the first season of Haikyu, cleaned up his room, and washed the dishes.

Just as he was debating the pros and cons of texting again - pros: San might see it and reply; cons: he’d look even more desperate than he already did, San still might not see it and he’d feel worse. - his phone started ringing from the other room.

Considering how often people usually called him, he kind of just assumed that it was Yeosang, which is why he nearly choked when the Caller ID said that San was trying to Facetime him. He quickly checked his reflection in his bedroom mirror, only to confirm that his hair was an unfixable mess, and threw on a hoodie before picking up.

It took a few seconds to connect and then San took over Wooyoung’s phone screen. Wooyoung figured that he wasn’t in his dorm, otherwise he would have just walked down the hall to see him, but the sliver of white wall behind San gave away no hints as to his whereabouts.

“I’m sorry for not replying,” San said by way of greeting, “I worked a short shift this morning and then I was with Mingi and Yunho. I don’t want to say I forgot, but I kind of forgot. I’m so sorry.”

While Wooyoung felt bad that San felt bad, it still made him a little giddy that San felt that forgetting to reply to his text warranted an apology. A glance at the panel on the screen showing his camera let him know that the giddiness was starting to show on his face.

“It’s not a problem,” He smiled, watching as San fixed his bangs, “I wasn’t expecting a call back.”

“I can tell,” San laughed, obviously referring to Wooyoung’s glasses and the hoodie pulled up over his head. “We haven’t really gotten to talk the last couple of days, and this felt more personal than a text.”

He heard shouting in the background and a few seconds later, San turned to greet someone out of view. From the noise and the fond smile on San’s face, Wooyoung figured that it must be Mingi and Yunho.

“Who are you talking to?” One of them asked. 

“Wooyoung,” San replied.

Over at the corner of the screen Wooyoung saw a flash of red hair and a short wave, he returned the wave with a soft laugh.

“Wait, is that Wooyoung as in Christmas Wooyoung? The one you - ” San’s eyes went wide and the sound abruptly cut off.

Wooyoung watched as San put the phone down and quite literally shoved his friends out of the room. He sat back down with a huff and then unmuted the call.

“Sorry about them,” San sighed, the hint of a smile still lingering on his face.

“Yeosang is probably worse than both of them combined,” Wooyoung laughed, “so I get it.”

They lapsed into a silence that had no right to be as comfortable as it was. Wooyoung started to wonder what it would be like if this were a regular occurrence, getting to spend these quiet moments with San. He shook himself out of it before he could chase that thought too far down the rabbit hole, and cleared his throat.

“Actually I wanted to ask you something,” San’s eyes widened, his head tilting so slightly that Wooyoung was sure he didn’t even know he was doing it. “One of my friends is having a party for New Year’s Eve, nothing too big, but his apartment building has this little rooftop terrace and the views are pretty nice. I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

San looked taken aback and Wooyoung didn’t know if he should take that as a good thing or not. There were a few more moments of silence where it looked like San was having a riveting argument with himself - a slight scrunch of his nose and a small shake of the head were the only things that gave him away.

“Mingi and Yunho are more than welcome to come as well,” Wooyoung put in, hoping with everything he had that that was the only reason San hadn’t already said yes.

It seemed to do the trick because the small crease between San’s eyebrows smoothed out and he let out a small breath.

“That sounds great. I’ll have to ask the other two but I’m pretty sure they’ve been eavesdropping the whole time,” San turned to look at the door and even Wooyoung could hear the muffled shouts from the other side. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed. “I think they were kind of worried I was going to make them spend the whole night in my dorm room.”

The words crept out of his mouth before he could stop them as Wooyoung said, “speaking from experience, that’s not such a bad way to spend a night as long as you’re there.”

It was worth it to watch the blush that spread across San’s cheeks, a deep red even through the phone. Wooyoung was thinking he was going to need to be more brave more often if it meant seeing San like that.

Eventually San smiled again, “count us in.”

***

 _December 30, 2020  
__11:49 P.M.  
_**woo:** i know it’s late  
**woo:** but i just wanted to say sorry for springing the party on you so last minute  
**woo:** i’m really glad you’re coming though

 _December 31, 2020  
__12:27 A.M.  
_**Sannie:** I’m really glad that you asked me  
**Sannie:** See you later tonight, Woo.

***

It was the middle of the day on New Year’s Eve, Wooyoung was having a crisis, and Yeosang was about two seconds away from throwing a shoe at him.

“I didn’t even know you owned this many black shirts,” Yeosang whined, toppling a pile of the clothes Wooyoung had deemed unworthy so he could lie down. “Scratch that, I don’t think anyone has ever owned this many black shirts.”

“You’re not helping,” Wooyoung spent a good minute scrutinising another shirt before adding it to the pile on his bed.

Yeosang flung an arm over his face, “I wasn’t supposed to be helping. I came to see if you wanted lunch and now I’ve been dragged into this mess.”

Wooyoung sat down on his bedroom floor, gathering clothes into his lap. “I just want to look nice, okay? I just want to look nice so a cute boy might want to kiss me at midnight, but apparently I have no clothes.”

“You have plenty of clothes,” Yeosang gestured to the literal mounds of clothes that surrounded them. “Besides didn’t he nearly kiss you on Christmas Eve? What were you wearing then?”

Wooyoung felt his face heat up and wondered how long it would take to suffocate if he crawled under all the clothes currently on his floor.

“I was wearing sweatpants and a Gryffindor hoodie,” he admitted.

Yeosang sat up and shot him a look that was part horror part awe. “He nearly kissed you dressed like that, and you’re worried about what you’re going to wear tonight? The bar is so low.”

“I like to think that my fashion sense had very little to do with it, thanks,” Wooyoung muttered, burying his face in his hands and letting out a small scream of frustration.

Yeosang reached out to pat Wooyoung’s head, “the way I see it, the boy is either head over heels or he’s blind. So either way, at this point you could probably just show up in plain jeans and a t-shirt and I think you’d be fine.”

“The weather is supposed to stay in the negatives, Sang. I’d freeze to death.”

“Remind me to tell San to reevaluate his life choices,” Yeosang muttered.

Wooyoung went back to sifting through his clothes, his face lighting up a moment later. “Actually, I might have something.”

It was simple enough, jeans and a sweater with a coat and some boots, but Wooyoung thought that it would do. He put it to the side, hoping that too much time wouldn’t have him overthinking the choice, and shoved his friend, “let’s go eat.”  
  


***

Yeosang was downstairs warming up the car when Wooyoung went to pick up San and his friends. 

They’d all agreed to leave around seven, but San’s nowhere to be found when Wooyoung was ushered into the small living room by whom he was sixty percent sure is Yunho. San’s other friend, the one with the red hair, offered him a small wave from where he was sprawled across the couch before going back to scrolling on his phone.

“San shouldn’t be long,” the boy who’d let him in told him, going to squish into the small space left on the couch next to the other boy.

Wooyoung desperately tried to think of something to say that would break the uncomfortable silence, but he didn’t know enough about either of San’s friends to even know where to begin. As far as he was aware, the only thing the three of them had in common was a fondness for the boy who was currently missing. 

Just as the lack of conversation was getting to excruciating levels of awkwardness, San finally made an appearance. And Wooyoung was beyond relieved that he hadn’t already been talking, because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to form coherent sentences anymore after San walked out. He’d never seen a plain black turtleneck look so good.

“Sorry for taking so long,” the other boy announced to the room, his eyes never straying from Wooyoung’s, “are we ready to go?”

Wooyoung cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeosang’s down in the car.”

“Let’s not keep him waiting then,” San’s red-haired friend - Mingi? Wooyoung was pretty sure it was Mingi - said, clapping Wooyoung on the shoulder as he made his way for the door.

San offered Wooyoung a small smile as he picked up his coat and then they were off.

The lift ride down to the ground floor seemed to take years. San’s friends were huddled together in the back corner, holding hands and whispering amongst themselves. Meanwhile Wooyoung was trying not to stare at San while simultaneously trying not to make it obvious that he was trying not to stare at San. The other boy, to his credit, seemed to be incredibly focused on the buttons of the lift, meaning that every now and then Wooyoung could sneak a quick glance and then have to catch his breath all over again.

When they got outside Wooyoung shivered and pulled his coat together around him. “It’s pretty cold, we might actually get some snow tonight,” he mentioned on the short walk to the car.

“I’m just glad I layered up, I had no idea it got this cold in December,” the taller of San’s friends replied, the one with the red hair nodding his agreement.

At the car San finally introduced his friends - Wooyoung’s guess had been one hundred percent correct thank you very much - and Yeosang introduced himself before Wooyoung even had the chance. 

“Wooyoung you’re in the back,” Yeosang told him as he went to open the passenger side door.

“What?” Wooyoung asked indignantly.

Yeosang shot Mingi and Yunho an apologetic smile, “sorry guys, but you’re too tall for both of you to sit in the back seat. I’m only so tall and I still need to be able to see out of the back window.”

Both Yunho and Mingi seemed understanding enough, launching into a game of rock paper scissors to see who’d have to share the backseat with San and Wooyoung. Yunho came out victorious and Mingi climbed into the seat behind him.

“Woo, you’re in the middle - even San’s almost too tall,” Yeosang didn’t even look remotely apologetic now and Wooyoung was about ready to fight him.

With a huff he walked to the other side of the car and crawled into the middle seat, already cursing Yeosang six ways to Sunday. Moments later San shuffled into next to him and closed the door. With everyone situated, Yeosang started the short drive to Seonghwa’s apartment building.

Yunho and Mingi had struck up a conversation with Yeosang that Wooyoung couldn’t have paid attention to even if he wanted to. He’d never realised quite how small the backseat of Yeosang’s car truly was until he noticed that he was entirely sandwiched between San and Mingi. Both had moved over to give him as much space as possible, but Wooyoung was still sitting shoulder to shoulder with both of them.

San shuffled slightly next to him, probably trying to get more comfortable in the limited space, and ended up with the left side of his body pressed flush up against Wooyoung’s. Despite the multiple layers of clothes, Wooyoung felt like the entire right side of his body - all the way from his shoulder to his knee - was humming with electricity.

They rounded a corner a little bit too fast which sent Wooyoung sprawling almost entirely into San’s lap. The other boy reached out, placing his palm flat against Wooyoung’s chest in an attempt to steady him and Wooyoung was worried he would be able to feel just how fast his heart was racing. If San could, he didn’t let on, just offered Wooyoung a smile as a small laugh passed through his lips.

“You alright?” He asked.

Wooyoung felt very much _not_ alright with San this close to him, but he couldn’t exactly say that given the current setting and company. “Doing great,” he replied with a smile.

“Sorry it must have rained a bit earlier, the roads are a little bit slippery,” Yesang said by way of explanation.

When Wooyoung met his eyes in the rearview mirror and Yeosang shot him a wink he knew that it hadn’t been an accident.

***

Wooyoung wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up slow dancing with San in the middle of Seonghwa’s living room.

It had been a few hours since they’d arrived and Wooyoung had lost Yeosang pretty early on so he’d opted for sticking with San and his friends. He’d learned that Yunho was particularly good at holding his alcohol whereas Mingi and San were a different story entirely. 

San’s cheeks had been perpetually stained red since half way through his first drink and Wooyoung found it a lot more endearing than he would have liked to admit.

They’d been hanging around the edges of the living area, drinking and making small talk when Mingi dragged Yunho towards the make-shift dance floor. It had caused a chain reaction as Yunho grabbed San who then in turn pulled Wooyoung into the middle of the room. They danced around to the upbeat pop song that was playing, and Wooyoung couldn’t stop laughing because all they looked ridiculous but the alcohol humming in his veins and the odd peal of laughter from San made it really hard to care. 

Just when Wooyoung was starting to lose his breath from the exertion the song faded into something slower with a pretty piano track. Yunho and Mingi immediately latched onto one another, coming together and swaying with so much ease that it looked practiced. He didn’t want to acknowledge the sharp pang of longing in his chest, watching as Yunho tucked his head into the crook of Mingi’s neck and the other boy pulled him closer.

Wooyoung shook himself out of it and went to head back towards the kitchen when he’d felt a pair of hands settle on his waist. With a look that was half fear and half determination, San gave a small tug, bringing Wooyoung even closer to him, his hands hot where they were resting on Wooyoung’s waist. It took his brain a moment to register the proximity change and then a couple more to figure out what to do with his own arms, deciding after a few beats too long to drape them around San’s neck.

The other boy shot him a smile, dimples on display and the corners of his eyes creasing, before somehow managing to pull Wooyoung even closer. They started swaying along to the music, Wooyoung’s heart racing faster than it had any right to from such a simple thing.

He was trying very hard not to think about the last time they’d been this close to each other because that time he’d been so entranced that he’d nearly kissed San on the spot, and he honestly didn’t think his impulse control had improved much in the seven days since. He tried his best to distract himself but everything he tried to focus on only made the other boy more alluring.

He’d thought that maybe San smelled like coffee and vanilla because of the cafe where he worked, but this close Wooyoung was beginning to think that it was just his natural scent - all sweet and rich and so undeniably _San_ that he didn’t think he’d ever be able to walk into another coffee shop again without immediately thinking about him. The dusting of glitter eyeshadow across his eyelids kept catching the light and the black liner he’d used to rim his eyes had smudged a little but still somehow managed to look intentional. Wooyoung didn’t dwell too much on his lips - worried about what he might end up doing if he considered it for too long - but briefly allowed himself to wonder if they were actually as soft as they looked.

In a move that was a lot more brave than he felt, Wooyoung traced a finger down the column of San’s throat, mesmerised by the way the other boy briefly stuttered in their swaying and swallowed thickly before meeting his eyes. He looked away, dragging his finger down to the edge of San’s turtleneck before pinching some of the fabric between his fingertips.

“Pretty...” he was mostly talking to himself, not even sure if San would be able to hear him over the music - not really sure if he wanted him to. “You really look amazing tonight.”

The sharp inhale gave Wooyoung his answer, that and the fresh red that rose in San’s cheeks; San had indeed heard him. With the hand that was still tucked over San’s shoulder, he carded his fingers through the hair at the nape of the other boy’s neck.

San hummed, leaning into Wooyoung’s touch as he finally replied, “I could say the same for you,” a smirk found its way onto his face, “did you dress up all nice just for me Young-ah?”

“Maybe,” Wooyoung confessed, already feeling his ears heating up. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in his system or just having San this close that had him ready to spill all his secrets.

San dropped his head down, forehead resting against Wooyoung’s. “Yeah?” he asked, and Wooyoung was way too distracted by the way San’s breath was ghosting across his lips.

Wooyoung nodded, the action bringing his lips literal millimeters from San’s as his heart hammered away in his chest. He’d only need to lean in the slightest bit and - 

Before he got the chance to finish his thought, let alone act on it, San was ripped away. Wooyoung opened his eyes - completely unaware until then that they’d even been closed - to see Mingi pulling San back towards the throng of people, shouting about how they loved the new song that had started playing. Wooyoung hadn’t even realised the slower one had finished.

Through the crowd he managed to catch San’s eye, the other shot him an apologetic look, mouthing a, “sorry.” Wooyoung waved him off, ignoring the way his pulse was still racing.

With a deep breath he ran a shaky hand through his hair before turning and heading for the kitchen. He needed another drink. 

***

Not long after that, Seonghwa finally caught him alone.

He’d been loitering in the kitchen, trying to figure out how San had managed to take complete control of a situation he’d created and trying not to be too disappointed that Mingi had interrupted when the older boy appeared at his side.

“So...San,” Seonghwa started, Wooyoung followed his gaze over to where the aforementioned boy was in conversation with Yeosang and Hongjoong. “What’s going on there?”

Wooyoung shrugged, and for the most part he meant it. He had no idea what was going on between him and San. They’d only started getting to know each other a week ago but less than twenty minute ago Wooyoung had been just about ready to risk it all for the other boy in the middle of someone else’s crowded living room. He didn’t even want to think about the feeling he got whenever San sent him a text out of nowhere just to ask him about his day and just what _that_ might mean. 

Seonghwa bumped his shoulder against Wooyoung’s. “C’mon Woo, that’s clearly not nothing. You like him, right?”

Very slowly, Wooyoung nodded, hoping that maybe if he ignored the blush creeping up his neck that it would just go away.

If Seonghwa’s cheshire cat grin was anything to go by, he wasn’t about to let that happen. He downed the rest of his drink and clapped a hand down onto Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“Do something about it then.” His smile morphed into something more fond than devious as he looked down at his watch, “10:49 Wooyoung. Just over an hour until the clock strikes twelve.”

With that said Seonghwa headed back to the party, sparing one last glance back at Wooyoung and pulling a ridiculous kissy face as he went.

***

San found him again at about five minutes to midnight. Apparently most people were starting to head up to the roof to get ready for the countdown, so they grabbed their coats and joined the rest of their friends. About halfway up the stairs San reached down and took hold of Wooyoung’s hand, pulling him along in an attempt to get upstairs faster.

Coming through the door out onto the rooftop, Wooyoung let out a deep breath as the cold air hit him. It was only after a few seconds that he noticed the powder soft snow that was falling. The light dusting of snow already covering the ground meant that it couldn’t have started too long ago, but it didn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon. The whole scene was like something out of a movie, picturesque and so lovely that Wooyoung could hardly believe it.

He’d spent more than a few nights up on Seonghwa’s rooftop and he’d always loved the view. There was just something about the city lights and the way you could see the stars that had always made the world feel a little bit more special. It was always beautiful but tonight, with the snow, it was magical.

And even then, all of it was paling in comparison to the sight of the boy that was still clutching onto his hand.

The tenants had strung up some fairy lights around the terrace and the dull glow had San looking a whole other kind of ethereal. His eyes were sparkling like they’d borrowed all the lights from the city sprawled out in front of them and the sky above, the cold adding to the light flush in his cheeks from the alcohol. He let out a short, incredulous laugh, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle.

“Isn’t this amazing?” San asked, turning to Wooyoung, his eyes alight with childlike wonder.

Wooyoung took the opportunity to lace his fingers through San’s, giving a light squeeze as he said, “it’s really beautiful,” only half referring to the snow.

“I’ve never seen real snow before,” San admitted, gripping Wooyoung’s hand even tighter as he reached out with the other hand to ruffle Wooyoung’s hair, dislodging some of the snow that had settled there.

It was at that moment that Wooyoung realised San was looking at him the same way he’d been looking at San all night. And maybe they’d only properly met a week ago - because honestly the group project didn’t count because Wooyoung had been too oblivious for his own good - and maybe it was a little insane, but Wooyoung already knew that he was far too gone for this boy. 

And Wooyoung was way too invested in the way the small snowflakes were catching in San’s dark eyelashes and the fact that his heart felt like it was trying to jump right out of his chest to even notice the countdown had started. All around them people were cheering excitedly as the seconds ticked down to midnight, and then here was Wooyoung, entirely too focused on the slant of San’s cheek bones and the curve of his upper lip and how pretty his eyes were.

“Woo…” It sounded more like a question than his name but Wooyoung nodded anyway, because whatever it was the answer was yes. Whatever San wanted, Wooyoung was willing to let him have it.

Around them, cheers of, “happy new year” erupted from party goers but all of it had faded into a muted drone in the background for Wooyoung.

And he wasn’t sure if it was him or if it was San who leaned in first, but it didn’t matter the moment that their lips connected because San tasted like the cheap champagne Seonghwa had bought and his lips were just the slightest bit frost bitten from the cold and the fireworks that Wooyoung was vaguely aware of going off around them felt like nothing compared to the throbbing in his chest.

San gently tucked a finger under Wooyoung’s chin, tilting his head back the slightest bit and deepening the kiss in a way that had Wooyoung going a little weak in the knees and in response he wound an arm around San’s waist, pulling him closer while attempting to keep himself grounded. San smiled into the kiss and the hair standing up on the back of Wooyoung’s neck had absolutely nothing to do with the cold. 

Wooyoung pulled away first, a smile breaking onto his face when he felt San lean back in to chase the kiss. His head was spinning in the best way possible as he opened his eyes. He looked up at San to see that the other boy had yet to open his own eyes, his long lashes fanned out across his cheekbones and his lips parted so prettily that Wooyoung wanted to kiss him all over again. 

Just when Wooyoung was beginning to think that San couldn’t get any more attractive he finally opened his eyes and the combination of his kiss bruised lips and pupils blown wide was enough to have Wooyoung convinced that there was no way he could be real. It was entirely too unfair.

Almost as if he were in a trance, San lifted a hand, gently tracing his fingers over his lower lip as an absolutely breathtaking smile spread over his face. It wasn’t one of the big smiles that took over his face whenever he laughed or his regular kind of smile, it was small and private and it was filled with excitement and disbelief and pure joy and Wooyoung was cataloging it and praying this wouldn’t be the last time he saw this particular smile.

“Happy new year, San-ah.” Wooyoung was surprised that his voice didn’t shake given the way his insides felt like they’d just been put through a blender.

San cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss, short and sweet and perfect.

When he pulled away he let out another little giggle, reaching down to tangle his fingers through Wooyoung’s once more.

“Happy new year, Wooyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I hope this was a nice bit of fluff to finish off this horrible year, and I hope you enjoyed it. I love hearing what you think and, even though I'm downright terrible at replying, every comment brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Also, if you're interested, my sister and I have a Twitter account [@rxnbts](https://twitter.com/rxnbts) where we (sporadically) post social media au's, thread fics, and generally just talk about kpop.
> 
> Thank you so much again, and Happy New Year!!


End file.
